


Two Halves of One Heart

by dear_chaton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is such a dork, F/M, Late Night Outings, Post Reveal, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always wanted someone to hit her window with pebbles at midnight and for that someone to whisk her off somewhere on a romantic adventure……but instead Marinette got Adrien breaking the lock on her back door, nearly scaring her to death sneaking into her room, making fun of her rather messy bedhead, singing to songs they didn’t even fully know on Spotify at 3 am, eating sandwiches on a rooftop and watching the sunrise with him……..might just do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves of One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> That awkward moment when you’re on tumblr realizing that it's the one year anniversary of Miraculous Ladybug and you see a prompt that you queued in a post who knows how long ago and you suddenly just feel the urge to write it for the anniversary since you can’t draw and it turns out way cuter than you ever thought so here
> 
> Happy Anniversary Miraculous Ladybug, thank you for teaching me that I can in fact write for other fandoms and letting me find such wonderful people who accept me for who I am, I love it here and I hope to stay for a long time to come :)

Marinette had always wanted someone to hit her window with pebbles at midnight and whisk her off on a romantic adventure. It was every girl’s dream, to the point where she daydreamed and lost track of time by how much thought she put into her fantasy world.

But when push came to shove, and Adrien of all people being Chat Noir, her lifetime partner in crime, the one who she trusted her life with indefinitely, to realize he was that person did a number on her world.

She never thought the cool, suave-oh who was she joking-the kitten was such a nerd would make his own variation to her dream date. Breaking into her room via the balcony and as Chat was one thing. It was another thing to break into her house as Adrien in the dead of the night.

Marinette wasn’t really knowing what to expect on their one year anniversary of finding out their identities, as accidental as it was. Who knew making Chat a duplicate of the blue scarf she had made Adrien years ago would lead to this. There were a lot of anniversaries between the two of them now that she thought about it, but one of them that seemed to elude them was when exactly did they start calling these late night outings… dates.

Don’t get her wrong, Marinette loved Adrien and couldn’t have more pleased to find out he was the silly kitten she loved working with but, something just wasn’t right. They accepted each other like butter, their lives almost had no actual change to them, other than the fact that they were much more cozier than Alya remembered.

❝What do you mean that you’re suddenly best friends with Adrien?❞ Her red haired best friend asked her one day when it became obviously that Marinette and Adrien were definitely acting different.

❝I mean it. I just looked past the crush and started talking to him normally and now we’re best friends.❞ Alya glared at her until she assured her that the girl was the best best friend she had ever had, not even Adrien could compete with her.

❝Good because I thought I was going to have to threaten him, still will if he even thinks about breaking your heart.❞ And of course Marinette stuttered and stammered as Alya laughed but she couldn’t have been more happy that her best friend was on her side, once again.

But as she settled down that night, it had been clear that they wouldn’t would be doing anything special, as much as she hoped for. Marinette gave Tikki a plate of cookies, and wrapped her cat pillow around herself. She shouldn’t be upset, they never talked about doing anything. It wasn’t Adrien’s fault, she chanted to herself.

Sighing and closing her eyes, she drifted off into a light sleep. She wasn’t asleep long, barely enough time to properly dream before a crash woke her up. Sitting up immediately she thought the worst; an akuma.

She threw the covers off of her body, and froze as a pair of eyes blinked in the darkness. Green eyes. Marinette narrowed her eyes and flicked on the light as Adrien was momentarily blinded and slipped on fabric she had littered around her room.

❝Adrien what are you doing?❞ The blond scrambles up, dusting himself off and bows.

❝Evening my lady,❞ Adrien smiled shyly at her. Marinette blinks, unsure what to make of this. She glanced over at her digital clock and the time read _3:34 am_. What was he even doing here this early in the morning was beyond her. Or so she thought.

❝Evening Chaton, may I ask why you are here?❞ Adrien faltered, even if it was for just a second, and Marinette briefly wondered if this is what he had planned all along. But she wasn’t about to get her hopes up for nothing, he could have just as easily came looking for her if an akuma had decided to rear its ugly head here tonight.

❝That I can’t say Bugaboo, nice hair by the way.❞ Marinette immediately flattened her hair, knowing full well how messed up it became while she slept. It wasn’t like she could just keep it in perfect pigtails all the time.

❝Stop stalling Adrien.❞ She all but whined. Adrien chuckled and climbed the ladder up to her bed.

❝But where would the fun be in that?❞ He unlocked the balcony trapdoor and slipped outside, leaving Marinette no choice but to follow him. One flash of green later however, Chat stood in front of her, already extending his baton to its full length.

❝Adrien...❞

❝Marinette, would you like to have an adventure with me?❞

She didn’t need to be asked twice. She sadly woke up Tikki, and called upon her spots, much to Chat’s dismay.

Together they ran across rooftops and catapulted themselves to the outskirts of the city of Paris. From a distance, Marinette could see the Eiffel Tower in all its beauty shining brightly in the night sky. She wondered where Adrien was taking her, but also reveled in the wind blowing through her hair. Chat laughed and she could hear just how happy and free it was. She had heard it multiple times while it was just them, when it was only Ladybug and Chat.

But hearing it and knowing that underneath that mask used to be a lonely boy but now was an all around cheerful and remarkable person, that made her happier than she could have ever imagined. They soon retired on a roof that overlooked a cute rural neighborhood.

Just being there in company relaxed her mind more than it ever had, there was nothing to worry about. No akumas, it was summer vacation and they knew each other through and through. It was everything she had ever wanted, and it was finally hers.

Chat had started humming a song, she didn’t pick up at first but when she did, Marinette laughed at how dorky Adrien was.

A couple of weeks ago, Marinette liked to blame Alya for this but somehow they acquired a song.

❝Marinette you don’t understand, this song was made for you two.❞ Alya was rambling on and on about this song, and she had to admit it was cute.

❝Sickeningly sick like honey. Mari, that’s you guys to a tee.❞ And she laughed, looking up the lyrics and reading them, she had to agree with Alya. She had to have told Adrien about the song, and he must’ve memorized the lyrics because how –else would he have known about the song. He finished the song and looked to her, but she was confused.

❝Any song suggestions Mari?❞ Marinette rambled off a handful of names, and Adrien pulled out his IPod, syncing it up to Spotify and let it play.

They let the music take them away from reality. Marinette wasn’t sure how long they were out there for before her stomach started grumbling. And as always–not that she would admit it anytime soon–Adrien was one step ahead of her. He stood, and from behind one of the pillars, a picnic basket appeared in his hand.

❝Adrien you didn’t have to.❞ They had long ago let their transformations go, allowing Tikki and Plagg freedom to go do whatever kwamis did as they sat and stargazed.

❝I know but I wanted to.❞ And they ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, telling stories and laughing as the music quietly filtered through the background. Marinette hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time and it was all thanks to Adrien. He had been smiling at her, just staring and blushed when she caught him.

❝Hey,❞ He mumbled, still looking at her.

❝Hi.❞

❝If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand.❞

❝Adrien!❞ She squealed, pushing his shoulder as he laughed, looking a little too proud of himself.

❝It’s the truth Marinette.❞

❝You’re such a dork.❞

❝But I’m your dork.❞ She snorted, as Adrien pouted. But before either of them knew it, the sun was rising.

❝This is beautiful,❞ She whispered. It would be a long time before she could enjoy a view like this, what with the akumas getting more and more frequent and school starting up soon. Marinette let out a sigh and let her head rest on Adrien’s shoulder, taking in the view as the minutes ticked by.

She had always wanted someone to hit her window with pebbles at midnight and for that someone to whisk her off somewhere on a romantic adventure…but instead Marinette got Adrien breaking the lock on her back door, nearly scaring her to death sneaking into her room, making fun of her rather messy bedhead, singing to songs they didn’t even fully know on Spotify at 3 am, eating sandwiches on a rooftop and watching the sunrise with him... _might just do_.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx


End file.
